Take My Breath Away
by Freak09
Summary: The rating is just in case. What happens when Ryou starts having nightmares about Bakura? What will Bakura do?
1. The Dream

Freak09: Hello this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Not! If you don't like it flame me whatever, I don't care, and in this story all the Yamis have their own bodies. Anyways without further ado here is Take My Breath Away.

**_Chapter 1: Dreams_** _'__thinking' _**YELLING** "talking"

"**BAKURA, BAKURA!!! NO!!! PLEASE NO!!!"** Bakura ran into his abiou's room, and switched on the light.

"Ryou what's wrong?" Asked Bakura.

For only a few seconds concern showed in Bakura's voice and eyes. When he realized the light was on though he went back to being mean old Bakura.

"Uh... I mean, what do you want brat?" Questioned Bakura uncaringly.

"I had this awful dream..." Trailed off Ryou as he looked up at his yami.

"I've heard enough to officially call you a big baby and say deal with it!" Said Bakura as his voice started to rise.

About twenty minutes after Bakura got back in bed he heard Ryou screaming again. This time when Bakura went in he didn't turn on the light. Full concern showed in eyes Ryou couldn't see...

"What now baby?" Said Bakura getting thoroughly annoyed.

"I had that dream..." Said Ryou again looking at his Yami, fear in his eyes.

"Alright tell me the stupid dream that is keeping me awake." Said Bakura roughly.

"I was in my room, and everything was covered in blood. I went in your room to see if you were okay, and to see if you caused it. When I got in there you were covered in blood, then you turned into a skeleton! You chased me to the stairs, and you had my wrist. You were going to kill me. Then I yell Bakura no!" Said Ryou starting to shake.

"That's a stupid dream. Now go back to sleep." Said Bakura as he walked out the door to his room.

Though secretly in the back of his mind it troubled him that his hikari was having dreams about getting murdered by his dark...

"Bakura?" Called Ryou.

"What?" He snapped.

"Uh... will you ... stay in here with me till I fall asleep?" He was blushing, but Bakura couldn't see it because the lights were off.

"Hell no I wouldn't stay in hear if my life depended on it!" Exclaimed Bakura as he left.

Bakura went back to his room. When Ryou thought Bakura would be asleep he went into Bakura's room. Bakura sensed his lights presence so he pretended to be asleep. Ryou thought his dark was sleeping so he crawled into bed with him, and almost immediately fell asleep.

'_What the hell is the brat doing! I don't want him in here I'm gonna kick him out...' _Thought Bakura as sleep claimed him.

Freak09: What will happen with these two?!

Bakura: As if you don't know already, and what are you doing sticking this brat in bed with me anyway!!!

Freak09: Mwhahahahahah I feel evil authoress power rising!!!

Bakura&Ryou: (sweatdrop)


	2. What the

Freak09: Hey all!!! Disclaimer please!

Ryou: Freak09 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will, so be glad.

Freak09: Whatever, Now to my reviewer(s).

Yami No Marik: I'm glad you like it so far, and here is chapter 2!

Thank You to all who review and reviewed!!!

**_Chapter 2: What the...!_** _'__Thinking' _"talking"**YELLING **_mind link_

The sun hit Ryou right in the face, as he opened his eyes.

'_Hold on, where am I again? Crud! I remember now! What was I thinking?! Wait, why is his arm around my waist? I hope I can get out of the bed before he wakes up!'_

As he tried to get out of Bakura's grasp the arm around his waist instinctively pulled him closer. Suddenly...

BEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEP!

Both boys were startled awake.

"Uh oh..." Said Ryou.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?!" Yelled Bakura.

"I can explain, please, Bakura don't yell at me." He said cowering in fear.

"THIS BETTER BE GOOD, YOU WORTHLESS..." He yelled louder than last time.

"I...uh... was...uh...sleepwalking. Yeah I guess I sleep walked in here." Said Ryou lamely.

"YOU NEVER SLEEP WALKED BEFORE!!!" He finally figured out.

"Uh...I got to go to school." Said Ryou.

With that Ryou jumped out of the bed, and ran to the bathroom.

"Damn you! How do you always get to the bathroom before me?!" Then he decided to show off his colorful Egyptian language.

Later that day at lunch...

"Hey Malik, is your hikari acting funny?" Asked Bakura.

"No, why?" Asked Malik.

"Nothing I was just hoping that it was something where all hikari's are supposed to freak out their Yami's." Said Bakura.

"Why, is Ryou acting funnier than usual?" Wondered Malik.

"It's nothing..." Trailed off Bakura.

With Yugi and friends...

"Hey Ryou over here!" Exclaimed Yugi.

"Thank you for saving me a spot Yugi." Replied Ryou.

"No problem, uh you looked a little troubled in English today. Did something bad happen?" Asked Yugi.

"No, it's nothing." Replied Ryou.

"C'mon you know you can trust us." Said Joey.

'_Should I tell them? No it would be stupid, what happened last night was just a freak accident, but maybe Yugi could help me figure out why I have nightmares about Bakura...'_

"Uh...Ryou, are you alright? Please just tell us what's bothering you." Persisted Yugi.

"Really guys it's nothing." Said Ryou.

"Alright if you say so." Said Yugi and Joey.

_Hey Ryou! You better not be telling the "buttercup gang" what happened last night! _

_I'm not, okay please leave me alone._ Whimpered Ryou to Bakura over the mind link.

After school walking home...

"Hey you guys wanna come over we could rent some videos?" Said Malik.

"No we have tons of homework." Said Ryou.

"Lighten up Ryou, I'll come!" Answered Bakura.

"Well if he is going then I'll come to make sure he doesn't blow anything up." Said Ryou defeated.

At the Ishtar's...

"Okay let's pop in the first video... LOTR the Fellowship of the Ring...sounds interesting." Said Marik in a bored tone.

Three and a half hours later all four boys were sound asleep on the couch. Ishizu had to turn off the TV.

'_They all look so peaceful, instead of demented when they're awake. I can't wait till the future comes, it will be quite interesting...'_

Freak09: Once again everyone ends up asleep.

Yami, Tristan, Seto, Serenity, & Tea: When are we going to be in it?

Freak09: Um... you guys may not be in it at all. I'll try though. Bakura you know the drill.

Bakura: Please review this idiotic story.

Freak09: Hey! Well you heard the man, Review!


	3. To Tell or Not to Tell

A/N: Freak09- Hey! Since quite a few people were kinda begging me to update, here is your update!!! SHOUT OUTS!!!

**snow-shadow-wolf**: Thank you for the suggestions!!! I have decided to take your advice, although my story may be more confusing this way. --'Plus I love long reviews, but mine are usually really short!!!

**marikandcloe**: You don't scare me! Lol, but yeah I'm updating before 20 reviews, because lots of people like my story!!! (I feel so loved!!!) So... THANK YOU!!!

The rest of you lovely reviewers I say THANK YOU to: **mimiholly12329**, **PunkRockFarriePrincess**, **gundam06serenity**, and **blueyes08**!!! THANK YOU!!! You guys and girls are my inspiration!!!

This chapter is longer than the others. I think...

**_Chapter 3: To Tell or Not to Tell_** _'thinking'_ "talking" "YELLING" _Flashback_

'_Where am I? I hope I'm not in Bakura's room again! Oh yeah I'm still at Marik and Malik's. Thank God!' _Thought Ryou as he opened his eyes to see...

"Marik? Why are you laughing? Did you do something to me while I was sleeping again? Said Ryou very alarmed.

_Flashback_

"Oh No!" _'How could I wet the bed I haven't done that since I was four! What am I going to do?! The others cannot find out about this!' _

"Hey Ryou I see you wet the bed!" Said Marik as he, Malik, and Bakura started laughing at me. Then I notice that my hand was in a cup of warm water.

(A/N: I read in a prank book once, that if you put a sleeping persons hand in warm water it will make them wet the bed. )

"Hey wait what did you guys do? When I fell asleep there was no water on my hand." Said Ryou sensing them having something to do with this.

"Alright you caught us. We put your hand in the water to make you wet the bed. But you have to admit it's a good prank." Said Bakura as he and the others left to stuff their faces and let Ryou change.

_End Flashback_

"Shh!" Said Malik as I realized they prank the last person awake, and Bakura was still sleeping.

"Ryou, we're going to play the oldest trick in the book!" Replied Malik excitedly to Ryou's questioning glance.

"What is the oldest trick in the book?" Asked Ryou quietly.

"Your knowledge of pranks disappoints us Ryou" Said Marik trying to grimace, but being too excited to.

So they put shaving cream in Bakura's hand then tickled his nose. On instinct his hand with the shaving cream went to where the feather was. Bakura woke up as soon as the creamy substance hit his face.

"WHAT THE F DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!" Yelled Bakura when he noticed the shaving cream.

"You know the rule Bakura. Last awake gets a prank." Said Malik completely unfazed by the yelling.

"I'm going to go now so I won't be late to school." Said Ryou wanting to walk to school alone.

"Ok bye." Said the other three boys in unison as they began a shaving cream fight. Marik was winning because he had the can of shaving cream, the other two just had Bakura's face as their stock.

'_I wonder why I had that nightmare about Bakura the other night, and why did I have the dream I had after that?'_ Wondered Ryou as he walked to his first class with a slight shudder.

At lunch...

"Hey Ryou?" Asked Yugi shyly.

"Yes"

"Are you sure you're alright? Cause in class your eyes glazed over and you were just staring into space, and I wanted to know what's going on so I can help." Blurted out Yugi.

'_Should I tell him? He could help, but he could tell... no this is Yugi he wouldn't tell. To tell or not to tell that is the question.'_

Suddenly someone yelled FOOD FIGHT! As Ryou was about to turn and tell his Yami not to start a food fight he was hit square in the face with jello. He turned back to Yugi...

"Meet me in the bathroom during sixth period I'll tell you then." Said Ryou. "Now who wants a piece of me!" After that some spaghetti was launched at a certain tomb robbing Yami...

Freak09: How did you all like this chapter? In the next one you'll find out what the dream Ryou had after crawling into bed with his Yami.

Bakura: Just review the damn thing so I can find out what he was dreaming about.

Freak09: REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	4. Telling the Dream

A/N: Freak09- Sup!!! I think that this might be the most interesting chapter in my story!!! I hope you all like it!!! SHOUT OUTS!!!

**TheAlmightyIshizu-Isis**, and **gold-coins **THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

**DJ Silence Yuy**: THANK YOU!!! For more pranks you could get the book: Jokelopedia, The Biggest, Best, Silliest, Dumbest Joke Book Ever!!!

**_Chapter 4: Telling the Dream_** "talking" _'thinking'_ mind link _Flashback_

It was sixth period and in a bathroom were three boys. One had white flowing hair that looked like a girls and brown eyes. The other two had starfish shaped hair that had maroon outlines with black , and lightning shaped blonde bangs, however one was taller than the other.

"Yugi I don't know, what if Bakura finds out what I dreamt?" Said Ryou worriedly.

"Why don't you tell me the dream first. Then I can be the judge of whether he should find out or not." Replied Yugi calmly.

"Your dream can't be that bad. I bet the only bad part about it was that the evil Tomb Robber was in it." Said Yami with a disapproving look.

"The thing that scares me was when I woke up...I wished it was real." Said Ryou quietly and hesitantly.

"Well tell us the dream already!" Yelled Yami and Yugi.

"Okay, here goes...

"In my dream, I was at school and Bakura was there. We went to lunch and we were talking, laughing, and having a good time. Well before the bell rang he...uh... heaskedmeoutandIsaidyesthenwekissed." Said Ryou as quickly as possible.

"Wait what did you say at the end?" Asked Yami.

"He asked me out and I said yes and then we kissed." Said Ryou embarrassed. "There's more...after school in my dream we went back home and started making out and...we...uh....did things." Ended Ryou lamely, and blushing.

"What?!" Yelled Yugi his eyes widening. "You're in love with your Yami?"

"No, no way!" Said Ryou.

"Yes you are. Don't deny it, if you weren't in love you wouldn't have had that dream." Said Yami.

"Are you going to tell him?" Asked Yugi.

"No way! I'm not in love with him!" Yelled Ryou.

"You really should tell him your feelings. Chances are he feels the same way about you." Said Yugi. "When I told Yami I loved him he took me in his arms, and we have been together ever since." Said Yugi while blushing, and Yami was blushing too.

"I don't know, what if he doesn't like me that way, and what if he kicks me out?" Said Ryou clearly getting really nervous.

"But what if he does like you that way? What if you guys can have what me and Yami have?" Said Yugi.

'_I hope Ryou tells Bakura how he feels. I mean maybe the Tomb Robber has a heart and loves Ryou. He stares at him in class enough. I hope I'm right, or else Ryou might have his heart broken.' _Thought Yugi as him, Ryou, and Yami went to their separate classes.

'_Maybe I should tell Bakura how I feel...I mean the worst that happens is he rejects me, and if he loves me I could be really happy for a long time...' _Thought Ryou as he sat in his seat next to Bakura.

Later at home with Ryou and Bakura...

"Um...Bakura?" Asked Ryou.

"Yeah?" Answered Bakura.

"I have something to confess..." Said Ryou.

Hey if you like comedy and laughing then you will love **_Proving A Point_** by me **_Freak09_** and **_blueyes08_**!!!

And if you love suspense, mystery, and romance then read **_Nowhere to Hide_** by **_blueyes08_**!!!


	5. Embarrassment and Cookies

A/N: Freak09-sorry I haven't been able to update!!! Stupid took my stories down!!! Oh well I'm back now so here is chapter five of Take My Breath Away!!! This chapter is really random and weird. I have no clue what I was thinking when I typed this, and it's gonna be really long cause it took me forever to update, 'kay?

Yami No Marik: Thank you so so much!!!

snow-shadow-wolf: Thank you so much, and your stories are so awesome!!! Anywho I don't always review every chapter either!!! But I review every story I read because I know how great it feels to get reviews!!

REVIEWERS ROCK!!! KEEP ON REVIEWING!!! (Gives all reviewers candy.)

**_Chapter 5: Embarrassment and Cookies_** "talking" _'thinking' _ mind link **_flashback _**YELLING (me interrupting)

"Uh...Bakura I have something to confess," said Ryou.

"And that is..." replied Bakura less snottily than normal, because he was watching Sponge bob.

"Uhh...I-I I like your...shirt! Yeah your shirt is nice," said Ryou as he ran up to his room.

"What a weirdo," said Bakura as Sponge Bob laughed.

'_I can't tell him. He would laugh at me, but he might not I might get a boyfriend...but everyone in school thinks I'm straight...but who cares what they think I would have my koi. Then again if he doesn't like me he might spread around the school that I'm gay...whatever...I can't deal with this now...'_ thought Ryou as he went back to his homework.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG, RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG,

"Hello Bakura residence," answered Ryou into the phone.

"Hey Ryou," Replied a hyped up Yugi.

"Oh hey Yugi...have you gotten into any sugar today," questioned Ryou.

"No I'm just excited because Grandpa is letting me take the whole gang camping if you all want to go," said Yugi happily.

"Well me and my Yami will definitely come," said Ryou getting just as hyper as Yugi.

"When is it, and how are we getting there," asked Ryou hyper ness fading the tiniest bit.

"Meet at my house tomorrow morning at nine, we'll be at the camp grounds till Sunday," said Yugi after thinking for a moment.

"My Yami and I will be there," said Ryou.

"Okay bye," said Yugi as hyper as when the phone rang.

"Bye," replied Ryou now more hyper than Yugi, if that's humanly possible.

"Who was that," Bakura questioned from the living room. Which was a very bad idea, for Ryou was at his maximum hyper ness.

"KKKKKKKUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA" yelled Ryou as he bounced {literally bounced} into the living room. Unfortunately tripping and landing on a shocked Bakura.

"Oh dear Ra! What did Yugi say to make you this hyper?" Bakura said slowly, as to not make Ryou do anything sudden. To bad for him it didn't work.

"YUGI SAID WE'RE GOING ON A CAMPING TRIP!!!" Ryou yelled at the top of his voice. "GO PACK WE'RE LEAVING TOMORROW!!! GGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The next day...

"YAY CAMPING!" Ryou and Yugi yelled together.

"SHUT UP!" The yami's yelled in return.

"How the fudge did these idiots get me here." Kaiba said as he looked at the yami's and hikari's with disgust.

"Blackmail." Joey replied simply.

"Oh yeah." Kaiba replied looking nervous.

"Everybody on the bus!" The bus driver dude shouted.

Everyone scrambled to seats, here is the order: back of bus to front

Seto-Joey Yami-Yugi

Tea-Tristan Ishizu

Bakura-Ryou Marik-Malik

Driver dude

----------Seto and Joey----------

"Hey mutt do you have to hog so much space?" Kaiba asked cruelly.

"Yes I do," replied Joey looking away to talk to Yugi and Yami.

----------Marik and Malik, Bakura and Ryou----------

"Hey Bakura, any luck getting more millennium items?" Marik (not yami.) asked.

"No why," replied Bakura interested.

"Cause I got Ishizu's necklace." Marik said sticking out his tongue at Bakura.

"Hey Marik, I didn't say you could have my necklace, I said you could borrow it. Now give it back." Ishizu half yelled from her seat to be heard over Kaiba and Joey arguing about something stupid no doubt.

"Aww come on sis can I please keep the millennium necklace, please." Marik begged giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Must resist puppy dog eyes...no you can't have the necklace." Ishizu said with her eyes shut.

"Fine then, meanie," said Marik in an undertone after handing the necklace back.

Finally after two hours of fighting, blackmailing, bickering, and making out (coughMarikandMalikcough) they made it to the campgrounds.

"Oh you all have no idea how over joyed I am to be here," said Kaiba sarcasm dripping on his every word.

"Ah shut it moneybags," replied Joey getting his luggage out.

"You can't order me around mutt," said Kaiba blowing his bangs out of his eyes. (drools)

"Alright everyone let's set up camp," said Yami taking charge of the disorderly group.

One hour and a couple band-aids later they had their tents set up, and a fire started.

"Hey, do you guys wanna play a campfire game?" Tea asked cheerfully.

"Sure," they all answered.

"Alright let's play truth or dare!" Tea exclaimed. "I'll start."

"Um...Yugi, truth or dare," she said, putting extra emphasis on dare.

"Oh no...uh...truth?" Yugi said questioningly.

"C'mon Yug you can do better dan dat," said Joey slightly punching Yugi in the arm, to boost his confidence.

"Alright Yugi...uh...have you ever had sex with any one besides Yami?" Tea asked with a look of satisfaction for thinking up a good question.

At this Joey turned ten shades of red.

"Uh no?" Yugi said obviously lying.

"Yugi you have to tell the truth," said Tea, who was surprised.

"Fine...I...uh...slept with...Joey," said Yugi, his answer sinking in on everyone.

Everybody started laughing except for Kaiba, who had a look of complete and utter shock on his handsome face.

"Um...Bakura truth or dare?" Yugi asked slyly.

"Dare, I'm no wimp." Said Bakura acting all manly like.

"I dare you to...uh...kiss Ryou on the lips." Yugi said showing no emotion once so ever.

By this time Ryou knew Yugi's plan and was blushing intensely. He had no idea however that his Yami liked this idea.

"Okay..." Bakura purred out, luckily it sounded more like and evil growl.

He leaned closer until he was an inch from Ryou's face. They could feel each other's breath. (You all thought this was a dream, didn't you?) Then...they kissed, long.

"Kaiba truth or dare?" Bakura asked like nothing happened.

"Oh no...uh...oh god...uh...truth?" Said Kaiba getting really nervous and sweaty.

"Okay...do you have a crush on anybody?" Bakura asked innocently.

"Um...no," Kaiba said as if he was asking question.

"C'mon we know ya lyin'," said Joey, who had no idea what he had done.

"Um...well...uh...maybe..., he said very vaguely.

"Tell us the truth..., coaxed Yugi giving the puppy dog eyes.

"I well I...no, NO YOU'LL NEVER GET IT OUT OF ME!"

"NEVER!" Kaiba screamed.

"I know who he likes..."some one said mysteriously.

"YOU TRAITOR YOU LIE THROUGH YOUR TEETH! YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD NEVER TELL!" Kaiba screamed, at Yami. (Dun dun duuuuuuun dun)

"Yes Kaiba I did say that I wouldn't tell, but this is truth and you're not telling the truth," said Yami calmly to an enraged Kaiba.

"He likes Joey," said Yami, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What! He likes me?!" Joey said stunned.

"Um...yes Joey I have what you could call a crush on you," said Kaiba regaining his dignity.

"Wow...my worst enemy has a crush on me, hey you just said my name," said Joey totally surprised.

"Well um...I kinda have a crush on you," said Joey turning an even brighter red.

"I knew no one could resist me," said Kaiba all forms of arrogance coming back.

"Kaiba you totally ruined the moment," Said Tea.

"So puppy will you go out with me?" Kaiba asked ignoring all the stares.

"Uh...sure," replied Joey shocked.

"Um Yami truth of dare," said Kaiba murderously.

"Uh oh...just remember Kaiba, I helped you and Joey get together. Okay now uh...dare," Yami somehow managed to squeak out the word dare.

"I dare you to...sing the Barney song to Bakura. Hahahahaha!" Kaiba was laughing so hard now at the look on Yami and Bakura's face that he abandoned not showing emotion. He just laughed and laughed as hard as possible.

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too." Then Yami had to kiss Bakura. The look on his face was priceless. Kaiba was now laughing so hard he was crying.

"That was so gross, baka pharaoh." Bakura complained as he washed his mouth.

"Ryou, truth or dare?" Yami asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Truth," said Ryou decidedly.

"Do you have a crush on your Yami?" Yami asked innocently.

"..."

"Do you?" Yami prodded.

All Ryou could do was shake his head up and down. Every one gasped.

The next day they all left with nothing big happening. Ryou seemed to have a permanent blush though.

When he got home Bakura had set out a plate of cookies. {He got home after Bakura because he had helped Yugi unpack.}

"Um...Bakura what is this?"

"Well I wanted to say I...um...I-I- I don't like you!" Bakura yelled as he stormed out, probably to go to Marik and Malik's, and left Ryou to cry.

* * *

Freak09: WOW that was a really long chapter! I didn't think I could make chapters that long! Anywho...there are probably gonna be only like two more chapters people!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	6. True Feelings and Advice

A/N: Freak09- Sup!!! I really have nothing to say!!! I'm so excited about the end of my story!!! This is officially the second to last chapter of Take My Breath Away!!! ENJOY!!!

_**Chapter 6: True Feelings and Advice**_

As any normal person would do when they're sad, Ryou called one of his friends, Yugi. He said he was coming over right away.

**At Marik's**

"Marik, I screwed up big time." Bakura exclaimed, as soon as the door opened.

"How, and what did you screw up?" Marik asked not quite getting his drift.

"You heard what Ryou said at the camp! He likes me the way I like him, but when I was about to tell himâ€I couldn't! I froze up, I stuttered then I lied and said I hated him!" Bakura yelled frantically, making over exaggerated motions with his hands.

"Well why are you scared? It's not like he rejected you, in fact you rejected him." Marik said thoughtfully.

"I don't know! Do you think that he will give me another chance?"

"Well this is Ryou, so yeah, he probably will." Marik replied comfortingly.

"But what if he doesn't," Bakura wailed falling into Marik's arms.

"Don't worry he will." Marik said comforting his best friend.

**At Ryou's**

"Ryou what's wrong?" Yugi asked as soon as he saw Ryou's tear stained face.

"You remember what I said at the camp, how I told Bakura how I felt. Well when I came home he told me he hated me!" Ryou said as he started to cry his eyes out again.

"Maybe he's just scared?" Yugi offered, he hated seeing Ryou like this, because he knew the truth.

_**Flashback**_

"Yugi I need your advice. Normally I wouldn't come to you or the baka Pharaoh, but I need advice badly." Bakura pleaded frantically.

"Well what is it about Bakura?" Yugi asked concerned, because he knew it took a lot for Bakura to ask his advice.

"I-I-Iâ€I like Ryou, more than a friend." Bakura blurted out.

"Well than you should tell him." Yugi replied simply. He had given the same advice to Ryou only earlier that day.

"But I don't know how." Bakura said whining slightly.

"Just say 'Ryou I like you more than a friend, and I would like you to accompany me to dinner' or something like that." Replied Yugi, grinning at the fact that they returned each others feelings without knowing it.

**End Flashback**

"Yeah that could be it" Ryou trailed off.

"I think you should give him another chance." Yugi said, he really wanted his friend to be happy.

"I guess I could give him another chance, and I know exactly how." Ryou said with a mischevious smirk.

**Back at Marik's**

"So Bakura, are you going to go back there and tell Ryou how you really feel?" Marik questioned, he wanted Bakura to be happy. He had suffered so much in his life.

"Yes I am, I'm going to go say 'Ryou I don't really hate you, I was just scared. Will you come to dinner with me?' that's what I'll say." Replied Bakura after him and Marik had gone over it about a billion times.

"Good," said Marik happily.

"Alright see ya later Marik!" Bakura yelled as he walked out the door.

**Back at Ryou's**

"See ya Yugi." Ryou said as he practically pushed Yugi out the door.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Yugi asked worried at his friend's sudden change in mood.

"Yes Yugi I'm fine now." Ryou replied getting annoyed, he had to set up for when Bakura got back.

"Alright"Yugi trailed off as he left. Little did Ryou know that Yugi was going to come back with the whole gang.

About ten minutes after Yugi left Bakura came in.

"Ryou I

Freak09: OMG don't you just hate when a good story or book come to an end!!! Well this is coming to a close, the next chapter will be the end of this awesome story!!! tear TT

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

If you like humor and romance than watch for the story **Proving a Point** by me and** blueyes08!!!**

Also look for **Nowhere to Hide, The Real Me, and Evil Rules!!!**

BTW proving a point and evil rules are not on this site yet.


	7. Take My Breath Away

A/N: Hey this is officially the last chapter!!! So here goes nothing!!!

_**Take My Breath Away**_

"Ryou I..." Bakura stopped what he was saying because Ryou was holding something. He was holding a microphone...

Suddenly Yugi and the gang burst through the door and they saw the strange scene. Only Yugi knew what was going on.

Music started to play, and everyone stared at Ryou. He just nodded at Yugi, and Yugi nodded back. He was going to sing a song.

_Watchin' every motion in the foolish lovers game,_

_On the seven oceans finally lovers know no shame,_

_Time will only take us to that secret place inside,_

_Watchin' in slow motion as you turn around and say 'my love'_

Ryou practically breathed out the words my love. Bakura was speechless; Ryou was doing all of this for him. The rest of the gang just stared.

_Take my breath awwwwaaaaaayyyyyyy,_

_Take my breath awwwwaaaaaayyyyyyy,_

_Watchin' I keep waitin' still anticipatin' life,_

_Never hesitatin' to become a fated wife,_

_Time will only take us to some secret place inside, _

_Watchin' in slow motion as you turn around and say 'my love' _

_Take my breath awwwwaaaaaayyyyyyy,_

_Take MY BREATH AWWWWAAAAAYYYYYYY,_

_Through the hour glass I saw you in turn you said to me, _

_When the mirror crashed I called you, _

_And turned to hear you say,_

_If only for today 'I am unafffrrraaaiiiid,_

_TAKE MY BREATH AWWWWAAAAYYY,_

_TAKE MY BREATH AAWWWWWWWWWAAAAAYYYYYYY OOOOOOHHHHH YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH,_

_Take my breath, just take my breath, take my breath, awwwaaayy,_

_You take my breath away, you take my breath awwwaaayyy..._

The song finally faded and everyone clapped. That song had very high notes!

"Ryou...I...would...you like to go to dinner with me?" Bakura asked marveling at Ryou's amazing voice.

"I would love to." Ryou answered happily. With that they left, and so did the rest of the gang.

Little did they know something was lurking in the room still...

Freak09- What did you think? Was it not a very good ending? Should I make a sequel? PLEASE TELL ME IN A WONDERFUL REVIEW!!!


End file.
